paramour
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: In the 1800s, the aristocracy lives for lavish parties and gossip of who is having an affair with who. This is the life Annie Leonhardt, lady of a country estate, leads. Along with her lover, they plan to kill a man who constantly causes an obstacle: Mikasa's husband. Contains sex and mentions of blood.


As the music spread through the grand hall, permeating the air and drawing several young couples to dance, one woman watched with disinterest. Her sullen blue eyes were wary of the people coming up to her; she was determined to ignore anyone and everyone who came close. As her husband- name only, of course, as they could not truly bear to lay together- went off with his lover, she glanced for her own. That was when she came into view, raven hair shimmering in the candle light. Grey eyes locked with blue and the lady felt her heart race. As soon as everyone turned in for bed, they would meet. In Annie's room, it appeared, seeing as her lover gave a wave with her fan instead of touching her hair. The party drew to a close, allowing Annie to slip away to her room and ready herself. Her layers of clothing were discarded, leaving her in a silk nightgown. However, even after the halls had grown quiet, there was no sign of Mikasa. She frowned, fearing the worst as the clock drew much closer to three in the morning. Annie startled when her door opened and Bertholdt stood in the doorway. "I fear that she's obligated to her husband tonight. He didn't drink enough to fall into a stupor."

"Swine. Filthy swine," she swore. When she saw the wine bottle in his hand, Annie raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Is this going to be our wedding night all over again where we stay up and discuss love and life?" She smirked and asked, "Did one of the butlers catch you and Reiner again?"

Bert's cheeks flushed as he sat on the edge of Annie's bed, his shirt loose and exposing most of his slender chest while his pants stopped just short of mid-calf. "No, actually. I noticed that pig following Mikasa up the staircase and decided it best to come talk to you. Reiner drank a bit too much and is currently sleeping off his jovial slurs." Taking a swig from the bottle of wine, the young lord handed it to the woman and said, "You scared everyone off, you know."

"I'm aware," Annie grumbled, "I didn't feel like entertaining their idle tongues with gossip. It's of no interest to me who is carrying on an affair with who." She took a drink and sat back against the pillows on her bed, her eyes staring straight ahead at the armoire. "I hate him, Bert. I want him dead."

"Oh, political intrigue, my dear?" the tall man teased quietly. He grabbed the proffered bottle and took another drink and asked, "Do you really wish him dead?" When his wife nodded, Bertholdt drank deeply and a sigh rumbled in his chest. "We're supposed to go on a hunting trip in a few days. You ladies will have the run of the house until we return, frantic, because he had gone to grab one of his pheasants and was accidentally shot." His dark eyes turned to look at Annie's blue and his face was serious. "Is that satisfactory?" Annie nodded in response again and snatched the wine from her husband; he watched as she drank deeply from it and murmured, "You need only wait a few more days. And it will be done." He scooted further onto the mattress, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders and sighing heavily. "You know, when my father announced that we were to be married, I was worried. That you would hold me to my... My obligation as your husband."

"Bertholdt, dear, I have no interest in men. You know that," chuckled Annie.

"Well, now I do. You decide to tell me on our wedding night that you've been having an affair with Mikasa for two years already!"

"Don't act so offended, Bert. You told me about Reiner that night," she reminded. They smiled at one another and the man kissed his wife on the forehead, humming his contentment with the position. Annie whispered, "Bertholdt, he bought her. He bought her and he beats her. She fights back but he's so much bigger than she is." A snarl curled her lips as she hissed, "He deserves to die, Bert. I don't care how it happens. Shoot him, poison him, drown him. I don't care. I want her freed from that pig."

He nodded, face growing serious. "He won't burden your affections any longer, Annie. I promise."

[X]

Their lips met fiercely as Annie flung the door open, pushing Mikasa back into the room and towards the bed. A whimper left the taller female as her lover accidentally grazed a bruise on her shoulder and Annie pulled back long enough to glare at the mark. "He hit you again."

"Don't think of it right now," growled Mikasa as her fingers laced together in the loose blonde tresses, pulling Annie on top of her as they fell back on the mattress. Her teeth caught Annie's lower lip lightly, tugging and drawing a soft moan from the smaller noble woman. Mikasa caught the hem of Annie's gown, pulling it up and dragging her nails up her lover's thighs. She was desperate to feel Annie's soft skin and the way her taut muscles moved under her hands. Mikasa flipped their positions, rolling herself on top of the blonde woman. "You're not wearing anything underneath."

"And you're talking too much," growled the shorter woman. She brought the Asian girl into another kiss, sucking on her tongue and moaning, undoing the ties at the back of Mikasa's dress. Annie paused each time she heard Mikasa give a hiss or felt her body twitch. The bodice fell loose and they paused long enough for Annie to pull the top down to reveal her lover's breasts, pushing the fabric to her waist. Without a word, she propped herself up on an elbow and caught one nipple between her lips, suckling and making the raven-haired woman moan quietly. Her free hand cupped that same breast, holding it to her mouth and flicking her tongue steadily and savoring the sounds of her lover's breathing growing hurried.

Mikasa pushed Annie back and slipped each button on the front of her lover's dress out, undoing it and pulling it down; they pulled away from one another long enough to strip the rest of the fabric off, leaving one another naked. She watched carefully as Annie slid up the length of the bed and lay back on the soft pillows. Mikasa crawled up her body, kissing the supple muscles of her abdomen and making her way up between Annie's breasts. Her hands traced soft, teasing patterns along the smaller woman's hips and sides. She shifted, placing a soft kiss to Annie's lips, moaning when the affectionate contact was returned. Annie reached up, lacing her fingers together in Mikasa's hair, lightly scratching her scalp; Mikasa have a soft murmur of appreciation, shifting to settle her hips against Annie's, rocking slowly. She prayed, silently, that Annie wouldn't notice any of the other bruises or scratches on her body. "_Annie..._" Her lips moved softly, suckling the line of her jaw.

Annie raised her hips, grinding against her lover and moaning, keeping her fingers in Mikasa's hair. When the taller woman shifted, straddling one of the lady's thighs, Annie raised her leg and smiled at the whimper she received. They began rocking against each other, hips moving back and forth, backs arching. Annie dragged her nails down the woman's back, temporarily ignoring the way that Mikasa whimpered. The Asian woman cupped her lover's breasts, running her thumbs over the pert nipples topping the creamy skin. Blonde hair splayed across the pillows as Annie bucked roughly, breaking their rhythm and whining quietly, "Mikasa, _please..._"

In an instant, the taller woman had brought one hand down to cup her lover's core and slip two fingers in deeply, stroking fast and hard, whispering quiet words of encouragement into her ear. She bucked her hips behind her hand, adding pressure and rubbing the heel of her palm against the woman's clit. That was when it happened; Annie shuddered, crying out and arching her back high, clinging to Mikasa for dear life. As she came down from her high, Annie felt hot tears fall on her shoulder and heard Mikasa whispering softly, "_I love you, Annie, I swear to God, I do..._"

"I love you too, Mika," murmured the noble woman. She brought her lover down to her chest, cradling her head and softly stroking Mikasa's tear-stained cheek. They lay in silence for a time while Annie caught her breath, allowing the Asian woman to simply cry and allow her back to burn from the fresh scratches. After a while, Annie murmured, "I talked to Bertholdt last night. I've asked for him to arrange your husband's death."

Immediately, Mikasa shot up, staring seriously at the blonde noble woman. "He's mine. I get to kill him. After everything he's done, I deserve to destroy him." Her grey eyes were lit with anger; her lips curled into a sneer. A soft growl left her throat as she hissed, "I want to stab him."

"Then do so. I shall push the knife into your hand," replied Annie. She smiled, cupping her lover's jaw and brushing a thumb over the crest of Mikasa's cheek. "I'm eager to see what you're like when you let go and allow your anger to take control." Pushing lightly on her lover's shoulders, she tipped the raven-haired woman over and splayed her out on the bed, pillows resting under her back and making her breasts jut out beautifully. Annie teased each nipple, flicking it with her tongue and suckling roughly. Mikasa writhed, her lips pursed tightly, breathing only through her nose. "Do not be silent with me, _mein Schatz_. I don't take kindly to it." Annie bit with moderate ferocity at the hard nub topping Mikasa's breast and earned a sharp whimper in return. "Better." Slowly and teasingly, Annie painted soft patterns over her lover's taut stomach with her tongue, circling the woman's navel once before continuing down. She parted her lover gently with two fingers, teasing the little nerve-packed bundle with only the tip of her tongue.

This tore a gasp of surprised pleasure from Mikasa, rendering her incapable of coherent thought once again. "A-Annie..." She needed wait no longer as the fingers that once parted her dropped and slid easily inside while soft lips encompassed the little nub that so brought her pleasure. Back arching again, Mikasa tipped her head back and moaned, rolling her hips into the lovely sensation of Annie's fingers and mouth working her steadily up to a peak. She gripped her lover's hair in her hands, fisting her fingers in the silky strands but not tugging. She fell over the edge as Annie's fingers curled hard against her contacting insides and her teeth came down on her clit, causing her to shudder and groan.

As Annie pulled back softly, she made sure to catch Mikasa's gaze as she licked her fingers clean and hummed. "So. What shall we do now? Your idiot husband isn't due back until tomorrow." At the slow forming grin on Mikasa's face, Annie raised an eyebrow and giggled low in her throat. "Oh, imagining something?"

Without another word, the Asian woman reached over and pulled Annie into her lap, kissing her soundly and whispering against her lips, "We'll see how long we can last, hm?"

[X]

Contrary to what she had thought, Mikasa chose Bertholdt's favorite dagger while Annie had suspected it would be something rather mundane. "I figured you would use his own pen knife or something."

"If I were, I'd have to fight him for it and he might stab me first. Better to have a longer blade that I can put more power behind." The dead look in her eyes told everyone else present that Mikasa was ready to be free from the humiliating subjugation that her husband made her endure. "How will he be disposed of? The entire household knows of my plight but-"

"You needn't worry yourself with that," Bertholdt soothed. He smiled darkly. "Reiner and I will take care of that part. And besides, the entire staff here have seen what you've gone through and are wholeheartedly behind whatever you choose to do." After a moment, he continued, "I must tell you however, that you must pretend to undergo a grieving period. Make it believable. Then, after a year or so, you will come out of mourning and be wed to a dear friend of mine."

"Who-"

He smiled softly and, shooting a look at his wife, gathered the Asian girl in his arms. "Worry not of that either. The time will come for those details and it is not now. For now...it is time for you to become free."

Annie took Mikasa's hand, dagger in her other hand, and guided her to the guest quarters where Mikasa and her husband were staying. Mikasa opened the door to see the man seething, ready to charge her. He stopped short on seeing Annie and made to smile charmingly at her when she produced the dagger and pressed it into Mikasa's palm. Then, reaching up, she cupped her lover's cheek and whispered, "I'll be waiting outside for you. Call out to us if anything goes wrong. Bertholdt and Reiner will step in." She stood on tip-toe and pressed a chaste kiss to Mikasa's lips. "Be strong, my love." She shot a glare at her lover's husband and growled, "You will burn in hell." Then, Annie left the room and closed the door, hearing the screams start already. Her own husband and his lover were already waiting patiently, staring emotionlessly at the door while their fingers curled together.

Bertholdt reached out, pulling Annie to his other side and leaned down, tapping a kiss to the top of her head. "I hear him screaming more than her. She must be extremely calm." A loud gag was heard and then a thud, followed by the wet squelch of a blade stabbing again and again. Eventually, soft sobs could be heard and the door was eased open. Mikasa stood in the doorway, hands drenched in blood; her face and dress smeared with handprints as though the man within had attempted to shove her away. Mikasa's face was, other than the tear tracks on her cheeks, emotionless. Her hands shook, however, and the blade dropped from her fist. Mikasa had never been urged to fight before and seeing her lover and friends waiting for her made the Asian woman collapse to her knees, shaking. Bertholdt came forward first, murmuring softly, "Good girl, good, it's all right now. You're free, he can no longer hurt you. It's all right...hush..." Then, glancing at his wife, the tall man said, "Reiner and I will go take care of _that_. You tend to Mikasa."

Wordlessly, Annie came forward and gathered her beloved close, pressing a kiss to her sweaty, blood-stained brow. "I never thought that years after being at one another's throats that we would get this far..." She smiled and stood, guiding Mikasa down the hallway to Annie's room and said, "You will always be mine, Mikasa. My beautiful, stoic warrior."

[X]


End file.
